Realidad ¿o fantasía?
by dancingRAINBOWS
Summary: ¿Es esto la realidad... o un sueño? El confundido de Manny Rivera tiene que entender lo que siente, sea un sueño o no. MxF.
1. Primera parte

_Hola a todos!_

_Luego de un par de meses de esclavitud en la universidad, ya tengo tiempo para escribir! Yay! Aún no les prometo otro capítulo de mi fic __La Flor Camuflada__, ya que tengo un bloqueo mental en medio capítulo y la otra semana me voy para… Disney! Yayayay! :D entonces no tendré tiempo de terminar el capi y subirlo pronto :( … pero haré lo posible de no hacer en update que tarde un año, je… _

_En cambio! Escribí este otro fic porque tenía unas ganas enormes de escribirlo! jeje Es un corto fic de solamente un par de capítulos en que me inspiré en una canción para la historia. En realidad, espero que les guste! :] _

_Reviews, críticas, recomendaciones, o lo que sea, son bienvenidas! jeje :D_

_Disfruten~_

_**Disclaimer:**__ El Tigre © __Jorge Gutiérrez & Sandra Equihua._

_P.d.: el segundo capítulo lo subo mañana D: ya estoy muy cansada para terminarlo hoy je…_

**Realidad… ¿o fantasía?**

_Primera parte_

-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

-Si mis ojos no me están engañando, entonces sí…

La palabra 'atónitos' era muy simple para describir el estado en que se encontraban éstos dos amigos, parados sin mover un solo músculo en frente de una pancarta de dimensiones exageradas que sería imposible pasarla por desapercibida. Tenían sus cabezas colgadas hacia atrás para abarcar mejor su espacio visual en el contenido de la gigantesca pancarta mientras quedaban boquiabiertos al leerla una y otra vez, aún sin creer lo que tenían frente sus narices. Han estado así de inmóviles desde que llegaron a la Secundaria Leone, parándose a un lado de la entrada principal en donde había una gran multitud frente al gran afiche; pero ya que la campana sonó cinco minutos atrás, sólo se encontraban ellos dos, petrificados en ese mismo lugar, olvidando que tenían clases e ignorando que ya habían empezado. En ese momento, sólo tenían la mente en una sola cosa: la gran pancarta.

-"Gran re-apertura: Club de Salsa. Este viernes en la noche. Única noche disponible para la entrada a jóvenes mayores de 15 años. ¡No falten a la mejor de todas las fiestas!" Vaya… -leyó en voz alta pero muy despacio el chico moreno luego de haberlo hecho otro par de veces anteriormente.

-Esto. Es. ¡GENIAL! –exclamó la chica peli azul, volviéndose a su mejor amigo cuando pudo sentir que sus neuronas se despertaron al mandarle señales a sus músculos para que volvieran a funcionar. –Manny, ¡tenemos que ir! Y mira, "mayores de 15 años" –le re-leyó, jalándole desesperadamente la manga de la chamarra mientras iba señalando con el dedo índice de su mano libre hacia aquellas palabras, -esta vez ya no podrán sacarnos a patadas del lugar y ¡es sólo por una noche! Definitivamente tenemos que ir.

El Club de Salsa lo habían vuelto a construir meses después de que fue destruido por el monstruo guacamole del Dr. Chipotle Jr., el día en que Manny obtuvo a Raul. Pero eso sucedió tres años atrás. Ahora, solo hace tres meses atrás, cerraron el Club por remodelaciones en el que parece ya terminaron y lo van a abrir ese viernes. Y con solo ver (o leer), utilizaron una gran estrategia al accederles la entrada a jóvenes solo por esa noche (siendo la entrada común para mayores de 21 años), ya que con eso podrían aumentar el número de posibles futuros clientes frecuentes al club; en el que de seguro Manny y Frida ya están en esa lista de espera.

-Y solo faltan cuatro días, Frida. ¡Cuatro días! Yo no sé si podré aguantar tanto tiempo… ¡¿Por qué no es esta noche?! –exclamó Manny con pura desesperación e impaciencia, pero su mejor amiga le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo, Manny. Yo estoy igual, pero son solo cuatro días; ya verás que pasarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –le dedicó una sonrisa, confiada de sí misma, y con la cual Manny se derritió en ella.

Pero aún así, retomó su postura y estaba a punto de contradecirle cuando ambos dieron un brinco del susto al oír un chirrido furioso desde la puerta del edificio: los gritos del vice-principal Chakal. -¡Rivera! ¡Suárez! ¡Tarde otra vez! –Los chicos se estremecieron a esos ladridos y se dirigieron sin pensarlo dos veces al interior del edificio. Ya habían progresado bastante desde hace tres años para que sean expulsados ahora.

Y en efecto, Frida tuvo toda la razón. Los cuatro días pasaron volando y de repente ya era el esperado viernes. Más bien, para Manny, fue como si una espesa nube pasara frente a él y ¡plín! ya era viernes. Ya en la tarde, saliendo de clases, Frida le había dicho a Manny que se tenía que ir a probar un vestido que había mandado a hacer desde el lunes, por lo que él salió solo de la escuela dirigiéndose directamente a su casa, sin tener ánimos de pasar el tiempo jugando algún videojuego o haciendo alguna travesura, ya que sin Frida no era lo mismo. Además tenía mucho en que pensar.

Durante clases o en los recreos, ambos no hablaron de otra cosa que no fuera de la gran fiesta en el Club de Salsa, de la emoción en que sentían y de lo mucho que podría pasar, que cada vez que hablaban perdían un poquito más de su paciencia. Pero cuando Frida empezó a parlotear sobre el vestido que mandó a hacer y el que iba a usar para la noche, Manny no le prestaba mucha atención a la mayoría de lo que decía, ya que ese era un tema en el que él no comprendía muy bien que digamos o –pensaba él– que utilizaba un dialecto, incomprensible para hombres, en el que él no tenía la más mínima idea de que ella sabía. Así que solo se limitó a mover su cabeza en afirmación a todo lo que ella le decía o cuando ella esperaba alguna respuesta de su amigo.

La verdad era que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar completamente distinto. Veía cómo se movían los labios delicados de su amiga al habla, como si el simple movimiento lo hipnotizara completamente y le mandara señales para que los hiciera callar; pero, claro, no con los dedos o un mero '_shush'_. Siendo tema de conversación, la imaginaba con un vestido -no muy apropiado para su salud mental o cordura- que le hacía resaltar toda su figura. Desde que Manny empezó a sentirse extraño al estar cerca de Frida, un sentimiento en el que él no comprendía por lo que le sudaban las manos y su corazón le daba un brinco cada vez que ella lo volvía a ver, comenzó a mirarla de verdad. No fue hasta hace unas semanas que se dio cuenta que, al paso de los años, Frida había crecido; y no refiriéndose tanto a su estatura. Tenía unas curvas en las que Manny no desperdiciaba el momento de echarle una miradita cuando ella se encontraba a espaldas de él, y las cuales le asentaban muy bien con su típica mini falda color rojo vivo y su camisera blanca sin mangas. Se había dejado crecer aquel cabello azul cielo, que tanto la diferenciaba e iba con su forma de ser…y que a él tanto le fascinaba, a un largo que le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Pero, con un vestido así, le resultaba difícil a Manny visualizarla sin sus medias altas y botas que le cubrían gran parte de sus finas piernas; por lo que hizo que se sintiera más impaciente y ansioso de que fuera ya de noche.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, Manny cada vez caminaba más despacio hacia su hogar en la cima del edificio _Casa de Macho_. Pero por alguna razón Manny no quería llegar a su casa tan rápido, por lo que hizo que se desviara hacia el parque que se encontraba muy cerca de donde estaba. Se compró un churro y se sentó en la orilla de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del parque. Miró hacia su alrededor y notó que el parque se encontraba muy desolado, y se preguntó el por qué. De seguro andan alistándose para la noche, pensó el chico moreno mientras le daba un perezoso mordisco al churro. La apertura del Club fue un tema en que se hablo casi que por toda Ciudad Milagro, en especial en su secundaria, por lo que no sería extraño si ésa en realidad era la razón de tan desértico parque.

Manny suspiró luego de tragar el último pedazo de churro, pero no fue un suspiro de satisfacción sino uno de confusión y agobio. No entendía ese sentimiento que le merodeaba y lo molestaba a cada rato en cuando Frida estaba presente. Le había comentado a su padre sobre el asunto y él le respondió con unas de sus típicas frases que siempre confundían al chico. Algo así como que hay que esperar a que se abra ese frágil cascarón y a su tiempo ver la hermosa sorpresa que se encuentra dentro…vaya que eso no tuvo sentido. Hay veces que su padre utiliza metáforas sin sentido que hacían que a Manny se le retorcieran los sesos para entender por lo menos una parte de lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Al fin y al cabo, eso hizo que Manny se dirigiera a su abuelo. Pero cuando le contó a Granpapi, éste simplemente le dijo: "Vaya que ciego que eres, Manny." Y con una carcajada salió por la ventana, como una forma de decir 'descífralo tú mismo, es fácil'. Pero, ¿qué significaba? ¿Que tenía que ir a donde un oftalmólogo?

Vaya ayuda…

Y suspiró de nuevo. Frida era su mejor amiga… ¿qué era lo que tenía ella que lo hacía sentir así de raro? Todo ese asunto lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero quizás… no, no, eso sería absurdo. Desde que Manny tenía trece años le han gustado varias chicas que lo hacía sentirse como un tarado y babeando como un bebé, pero siempre despertaba para darse cuenta de lo que sentía era simplemente algo débil y pasajero. Pero lo que sentía a presencia de Frida era completamente distinto, razón por la cual sería absurdo que a él le gustaba… ¿cierto?

O si es todo lo contrario y para sentirlo como algo fuerte y no pasajero, ¿debía ser completamente distinto? ¿Así como lo hacía sentir Frida?

Arg, la frustración y tanto pensar hacía que le empezara a doler la cabeza. Manny cerró sus ojos y se frotó las sienes con los puños. Puede que una siestita le ayudara a no pensar en todo ello, y además de quitarle el dolor de cabeza, se le pasaría el tiempo más rápido para que llegara la noche. Y aún con todo alborotado en su cabeza, no le impedía sentir un poco de impaciencia para ver a Frida con ese tal vestido que ella tanto le habló.

Luego, con otro suspiro -_vaya, cuantos suspiros en un día, tienes muchos problemas Manny_, pensó para sí mismo-, dejó caer sus brazos y se puso de pie, ahora metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, y caminó alejándose de la fuente. No quería sentirse tan solitario como el parque en que se encontraba, por lo que salió y ya sí se dirigió a su casa.

En su camino, Manny se encontraba tan distraído y hundido en sus pensamientos, además con el dolor de cabeza, que no se percataba de que el Oso estaba robando -otra vez- el banco o que la Parvada de Furia estaba destrozando una entrada en el museo de joyas, o de que el White Pantera llamaba a gritos a su hijo para que le diera una mano contra el monstruoso jalapeño del Dr. Chipotle Sr. Pero Manny, ignorando todo el escándalo de explosiones, el creciente sonido de las sirenas de los carros de policía y los gritos, siguió su camino a paso lento. Y aún así, si se hubiera percatado de toda esa conmoción, no tendría los ánimos de volverse el héroe.

Llegó a _Casa de Macho_ alrededor de las cinco de la tarde -_vaya que sí fui lento en caminar,_ pensó-, pero no entró al edificio, sino que decidió sentarse en la segunda grada de las escaleras de la entrada. Apoyó el codo derecho en su pierna y recostó su barbilla en su mano formado en puño, con los hombros y ojos caídos, mientras se le perdía la mirada a ningún lugar en específico. Se podría decir que 'perdió la mirada hacia el horizonte', pero el edificio del frente arruinaba aquella metáfora. Quería tanto despejar su mente y pensar en nada más que en la nada, pero fracasó horriblemente ya que la imagen de Frida siempre se le venía a su mente. Siendo su mejor amiga desde preescolar, era difícil que él no pensara en ella o hablara de ella, pero esta vez era muy distinto; su forma de pensar era la distinta. Y hablando de pepinillos…

-¿Manny? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aquella voz lo sobresaltó e hizo que volviera a la realidad. Tratando de calmar a su corazón acelerado tomando una boqueada de aire, volvió su cabeza hacia arriba para ver quién era. Y no era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima chica que inundaba sus pensamientos. Con ese toque de amarillos y anaranjados que desprendía la luz del atardecer, la piel de la peli azul resplandecía con un color exquisito para la visión, y sus ojos y cabellera brillaban con un toque de dorado en el que Manny sintió que se deshacían sus adentros. _Uy… que h-horrible_, se mintió para ver si lo hacía sentirse un poco… ¿mejor?, pero no le funcionó.

-Híjole, creo que te puse peor de lo que estabas –murmuró Frida al ver la sobresaltada reacción de su amigo. Se sentó en la grada, a la par de él. –Manny, parecías como un pajarillo perdido y tirado fuera de su nido. Decime, ¿estás bien? –Pero el chico no le respondió, sólo se quedó mirando hacia la nada. Frida esperó un rato pero eso solo hizo que ella se sorprendiera e inhalara ruidosamente por la boca al pensar en (según ella) la razón por la que Manny estaba así. – ¡No me digas que ya no piensas ir al Club de Salsa! Manny, por favor dime que no es eso, -le rogó mientras lo sacudía violentamente por los hombros. Pero Manny ni dijo siquiera mu, no reaccionaba, estaba petrificado. Y eso sí hizo que preocupara a Frida. – ¿M-Manny?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?... ¿Qué? –preguntó desorientado, parpadeó varias veces despertando de su trance, y volvió a ver a Frida. Su cara reflejaba pura ansiedad.

-Manny… preguntaba si te encuentras bien, -repitió Frida con la voz medio apagada, claramente inquietada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿Ah? Ah, sí, sí… Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes Frida… Estoy bien, -Manny le agregó a su mentira, y le sonrió falsa y forzosamente.

-Hmm, eso estuvo poco convincente, pero bueno –encogió sus hombros, tranquilizándose un poco, ya que Manny por fin reaccionó, y dejando atrás lo que acaba de suceder. –Pasaba por acá para ver si ya estabas en tu casa, y sí los estas, y recordarte de que te tienes que alistar temprano… Espero que en realidad esto que no sea porque no pensabas ir al Club de Salsa, -se interrumpió a sí misma al pensar en lo que ella le había preguntado anteriormente. Manny negó con la cabeza. –¡Genial! Hay que estar ahí casi que de primeros para poder conseguir entrada. Y… ¡mira! –se puso de pie y le mostró una bolsa plana, rectangular, grande y blanca, que parecía guindada de un gancho, la cual ella llevaba consigo todo ese tiempo. –Ya por fin me dieron mi vestido, me lo probé y todo y quedó genial; pero no te lo voy a enseñar ahora, sino hasta la noche. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya yendo ya para ver si empiezo a alistarme, y deberías hacer lo mismo. Nos vemos luego, Manny.

-Claro… -le respondió casi en un murmullo al verla alejarse. Y cuando ya estaba fuera de su alcance visual, se dio un manotazo sonoro en la mejilla. – ¡Auch! –Bueno, se lo merecía. Debió parecerse como un grandísimo idiota en cómo quedó petrificado justo enfrente de ella. Pero simplemente se quedó sin aliento al verla con esa iluminación. –Estas realmente enloqueciendo, Manny. Sé que me dijo que me alistara temprano, pero esa siestita que tenía en mente no suena nada mal para echármela ahora. –dijo luego de suspirar. Y eso le bastó para ponerse de pie, subir lo que quedaban de escaleras y entrar en el edificio.

Ya en su cuarto, Manny se desparramó en su cama. Estaba tan confundido que ya se sentía mareado. Mareado, con dolor de cabeza, desanimado, frustrado y confundido, ¡qué desastre! Pero así no es como un Rivera tiene que ser. Él no se tenía que rendir así nada más. Tenía que poner la cara en alto, llegar hasta el fondo del asunto y averiguar o resolver de sus extraños sentimientos hacia Frida. Pero, con toda la sinceridad, Manny ya se sentía tan agotado por todo eso, y el mareo y dolor de cabeza no le ayudarían en nada.

Así que Manny cerró sus ojos y, afortunadamente, quedó total y profundamente dormido.

_Continuará ~ _


	2. Segunda parte

**Realidad… ¿o fantasía?**

_Segunda parte_

Oscuridad. Pura oscuridad. Ni un destello de luz en ninguna parte de su alrededor. El vacío. Oscuridad hacia el vacío. Caer. Caer hacia aquella oscuridad pura. Caer y caer hacia el vacío…

Manny despertó de un brinco y jadeando. Se frotó sus ojos con el antebrazo y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su cuarto, sentado en su propia cama. Nada estaba fuera de lo común, solo que… ¡¿ya era de noche?! ¿Desde cuándo? Sobresaltado por su realización, se fijó en el reloj despertador que se sentaba en su pequeña mesa de noche. 7:27… ¡7:27! Él había acordado con Frida desde el martes que se encontraría con ella en la entrada del Club de Salsa a las… ¡7:30! Solo le quedaban tres minutos para alistarse. En realidad, Manny no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo pudo haber dormido tanto si tan sólo sintió que se quedó noqueado como por unos cuantos minutos, pero ya ni tiene tiempo de estar pensando en eso. Si no se alista pero ya, llegaría tarde y Frida se molestaría con él, y eso es algo que él no quiere que suceda.

Como ya no tenía tiempo de darse una ducha veloz, Manny simplemente se lavó la cara y los dientes, y se puso agua de colonia, para quitarse el hedor del día, antes de que quitarse toda la ropa en un dos por tres. Solo en ropa interior, corrió fuera del baño y directo a su armario para buscar qué ponerse. Jeans, camiseta, jeans, jeans… pero ¡vaya que él tiene nada de qué ponerse! Si Frida iba en vestido y al ser un día de apertura, ya es seguro de que tiene que ir, por lo menos, con algún atuendo casual semi-formal.

Continuó rebuscando en algo de que le pudiera servir, tirando por fuera todo aquello que no. Hasta que por fin… bueno, más o menos, encontró no más que la mitad de una mudada completa: solamente un pantalón de vestir negro que olía a rayos de estar tanto tiempo guardado, y en la cual él reza de que aún le queden, y unos zapatos igual de negros pero llenos de polvo y telas de araña. Vaya, Manny sí que tiene que salir más a menudo o por lo menos tener algo más decente que eso.

Pero no había tiempo. Les dio una sacudida a los pantalones hediondos antes de ponérselos, además de ponerles un poco de dosis de agua de colonia para disminuir el olor, y sopló los zapatos negros para liberarlos del polvo antes de ponérselos. Ahora sí, solo está la mitad de listo. Necesita una camisa… ¡y puede que le quede alguna de su padre! Sonriendo para él ante esa idea tan brillante y elogiándose a sí mismo de lo "inteligente" que era, corrió fuera de su cuarto y se dirigió al de su padre. Extrañamente, no había nadie en toda casa, ni siquiera Burro o el Sr. Chapi, pero le dio poca importancia e ignoró el asunto, solo quería encontrar una camisa.

Entrando al cuarto semi-vacio de su padre, ya que solo estaban la cama, el armario y el cuadro gigantesco del retrato de su mamá, Manny empezó a buscar una camisa. Luego de algunos segundos, ¡bingo!, encontró lo que estaba buscando: una camisa de manga larga negra de botones con unas finas y casi distinguibles líneas verticales blancas como un toque de decoración. Sin pensar un segundo más, se la puso. Le quedaba un poquito grande pero, igual, ignoró ese detalle. Corrió de regreso a su cuarto y nuevamente se fijó en el reloj para ver cuánto tiempo le queda mientras se ponía su cinturón de El Tigre. ¡7:33! Sorprendido, no solo porque ya estaba un poco tarde sino también porque hizo un tiempo record en alistarse en solo seis minutos, giró la hebilla de su cinturón y, en una explosión de llamas verdes, se transformó en El Tigre y saltó por la ventana; de ese modo llegará en solo minuto y medio al Club.

Finalmente llegó al Club de Salsa. Aunque sólo faltaban veinticinco minutos para que abrieran las puertas a las 8, ya había una gran cantidad de personas haciendo fila. Con la transformación a su alter ego, no le alteró en nada en cómo iba vestido, simplemente le apareció su icónica bandana roja alrededor del cuello, su cola, orejas y máscara del Tigre, así que decidió que no hubo necesidad de volverse a transformar (y pensó con las esperanzas de que le pueden den algún tipo de entrada especial si va así).

Pero ahora, lo que le importaba era encontrar a Frida. Aunque hubiera mucha gente haciendo fila o no, Manny estaba muy seguro de que encontraría a Frida fácilmente. Y de hecho, él tenía la razón. Solo le tomó un poco menos de un par de minutos para localizar una mancha azul cielo entre todo aquel mar de color oscuro. Y al parecer (y quien sabe cómo), Frida lo pudo localizar a él ya que alzó la mano de entre la multitud para que Manny la viera. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Estoy seguro de que ella llegó horas atrás –murmuró Manny para sí, viendo lo cerca que ella estaba de la puerta, haciendo que se pateara mentalmente. –Que tonto que soy, de seguro la he hecho esperar demasiado.

Pero a una distancia de dos metros de su amiga, Manny se paró en seco y sintió que su mandíbula se le cayó al suelo. Quedó pasmado, alucinado y fascinado ante la visión que tenía frente a él. Vestía un vestido corto, semi-ajustado a su cuerpo, en degradado del amarillo a un anaranjado rojizo, con tres pliegues en la falda y en su ribete una decoración de espirales finas y calaveras en plateado. Lo cual hizo que Manny felicitara y agradeciera mentalmente a quien sea que le haya hecho ese vestido. Llevaba puestas unas zapatillas de tirantes plateados con un tacón de más o menos cinco centímetros de alto y su cabello azul celeste, suelto y sin sus famosos gogles rojos, estaba rizado, o más bien, eran como ondulaciones largas que le lucían muy bien. Andaba poco maquillaje, solo unas ligeras sombras en los párpados y brillo transparente en sus ya labios rosados. En resumen y en palabras de Manny, Frida estaba perfecta… o más que perfecta si se creara alguna palabra para describir lo bella que se veía.

Frida había visto llegar a Manny desde lo lejos cuando andaba saltando de edificio en edificio para llegar al Club. Le hizo señas para que la localizara y cuando lo hizo, esperó en pie mientras él se acercaba. Estaba por saludarlo en voz alta pero se interrumpió cuando notó que Manny se detuvo a una distancia de ella. Se le quedó mirando extrañada por su comportamiento pero soltó una risita por la cara de bobo sin remedio que tenía plasmada en la cara.

-¿Manny? ¡Oye, Manny! ¿Te gusta mi vestido? ¿Verdad que me lo hicieron muy bien? –le preguntó mientras daba un giro de 360 grados, haciendo que su falda se elevara unos cuantos centímetros. Pero eso no le ayudó en mucho a Manny, sintió que se le murieron más neuronas de lo normal. Pero logró volver a la conciencia antes de quedar en el ridículo (más de lo que ya estaba).

-Sí… –su voz se elevó un par de octavas, por lo que tuvo que toser para aclarar su garganta. –Sí, claro, t-te lo hicieron muy bien. Te ves… ejem, te ves muy linda Frida, –le respondió muy nervioso con voz entrecortada y sintió que se le quemaban las mejillas. Con esa respuesta, él llegó a notar que a ella igual se le ruborizaron. ¡_Preciosa! ¡Dile que se ve extremadamente preciosa!_ Manny se gritó mientras caminaba los cuantos metros que le faltaban y le daba una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa.

-¡Gracias! Tú tampoco te ves tan mal, picarón. –le dijo con un golpe amistoso en el brazo. Manny soltó una risa forzada y falsa por lo nervioso que se sentía mientras se frotaba el brazo con la mano. Luego de eso se produjo un silencio incómodo, algo muy raro para estos mejores amigos. Pero después de un par de minutos, Frida miró hacia las puertas y jaló suavemente la manga de la camisa de Manny. –¡Oh! Mira, mira, ya están abriendo las puertas.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas de par en par exactamente a las 8, salió el gerente del Club, un regordete con un bigote abundante que dio un discurso de bienvenida a todos los presentes y agradeció a los superhéroes por mantener alejados a los súper villanos del perímetro del Club. Luego se apartó de la entrada y la multitud comenzó a entrar. Manny y Frida fueron unos de los primeros en entrar, emocionados de que verían por primera vez el interior del Club, y se maravillaron por lo que vieron.

Bajando unas escaleras, el primer salón consistía en una pista de baile justamente en el centro el salón y rodeándolo estaba lleno de mesas de coctel, sillas y sillones en tres de las esquinas. Una de las esquinas estaba ocupada por una barra para pedir las bebidas y bocadillos. En una de las paredes, como a tres metros y medio arriba del suelo, había un cristal polarizado que los chicos se imaginaron que ahí era donde se encontraba el pequeño cuarto del DJ, que también se conectaba con el otro salón. Por lo que Manny y Frida atravesaron rápido ese salón y se dirigieron al otro extremo donde se encontraban otras puertas abiertas, dirigidas al segundo y nuevo salón del Club que estaba diseñado para los jóvenes. Al pasar por las puertas, ambos quedaron boquiabiertos. El segundo salón era el doble de grande que el primero. Estaba pintado de unos tonos de morado y en el cielo raso estaban todas los diferentes tipos de instalaciones de luces que se puedan imaginar y una gran bola disco en el centro. La pista de baile era un poco más grande que el mismísimo primer salón y subiendo unas escaleras se encontraba un piso más elevado para las mesas, sillas y sillones; y al otro extremo se encontraba otra barra similar al del primer salón, y a la par habían unas puertas deslizables, ya abrieras, de cristal que daban la salida a un extenso jardín con unas cuantas mesas y una fuente funcional en el medio.

Manny y Frida se dieron mutuamente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de "finalmente estamos aquí" y corrieron al centro de la pista de baile. Aunque sea el Club de Salsa, el gerente decidió que se pondría música variada para los jóvenes, por lo que el salón ya estaba lleno del ritmo movido de la electrónica. Ritmo que hizo que los mejores amigos comenzaran a bailar. El nerviosismo de Manny se fue reduciendo poco a poco mientras bailaba ya que con ese tipo de música no era necesario de un acercamiento de cuerpos.

Divirtiéndose a lo grande, continuaron bailando y bailando, que luego de la electrónica pasaron por la música del merengue, salsa, rock&roll, y un poco de paso doble y tango, donde a veces fueron rodeados de la multitud siendo el centro de atención, hasta casi las 10 que decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso porque aún no planeaban en retirarse. Pidieron un par de botellas de agua en la barra de bebidas y subieron las escaleras para sentarse en uno de los sillones que se encontraba vacío. Mientras tomaban el agua, no pararon de hablar ya que fluían los temas por montones, claro que comenzando por lo genial que era el Club y de lo que parecía envidia que les dejaban al resto de la gente que bailaba a su alrededor. Dejaron el sillón por ahí de las 11 para seguir bailando al ritmo de la salsa. Claro que ellos no eran unos profesionales, pero bailaban muy bien cualquier tipo de ritmo, entre uno de ellos estaba la salsa.

Pero de pronto, la salsa se apagó en un suave ritmo de música lenta y las luces se redujeron para dejar destellos tenues. El cambio inesperado hizo que ambos pararan de bailar y se miraran el uno al otro algo nerviosos.

-Hmm, vaya música más aburrida, ¿no? Si quieres nos vamos a sentar otra vez y esperar que--

-No, no. ¿Pero qué dices? Sigamos bailando, Manny –lo interrumpió Frida e hizo que el nerviosismo le regresara al chico a un punto elevado y haciendo que su corazón le diera un brinco. Pero Frida le sonrió suplicante con aquellos ojos de perrito triste que Manny no se pudo negar. Tomó una boqueada de aire y le extendió la mano para que ella la cogiera.

-Entonces… ¿bailamos? –Ella soltó una risita antes de colocar suavemente su mano en la de él. Manny la acercó hacia él, colocando sus manos en la cintura y ella en los brazos del moreno. Y luego de un par de segundos mirándose a los ojos, comenzaron a bailar aquella música lenta.

Manny ignoró el hecho de que era extraño que a Frida le llamara la atención o le gustara bailar ese tipo de música y de estar apegada a él, ya que sólo se concentraba en tratar de no perder la cordura al mirar aquellos ojos azul zafiro de su mejor amiga. Al ver un poco ruborizada a Frida, sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir disparado de tanto martilleo acelerado sobre su pecho. La música continuaba y continuaba, sin ninguna señal de que iba a cambiar en cualquier momento; pero, por alguna razón en la que él no llegaba a comprender, Manny deseaba que fuera así y continuara aquel ritmo lento.

_Vamos Manny, sé que tu puedes. Eres súper macho y no te vas a hacer el cobarde por algo así… además, solo es un ligero movimiento y luego espera a ver cuál es su reacción_, pensó para sus adentros mientras suspiraba lentamente. Dándose ánimos, porras y un tantito de valentía, movió muy despacio sus manos ligeramente hacia arriba, rodeándolos por la espalda y acercándola más hacia él. Frida parpadeó un par de veces por la acción de Manny, pero ésta hizo todo lo contrario de lo que él esperaba que iba a hacer. En vez de alejarse un poco, ella subió sus manos, rosándolas lenta y suavemente por sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello, cerrando el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos. Le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el chico moreno se derritiera en sus adentros; pero, con bastante esfuerzo, éste le sonrió tímidamente devuelta.

Y en ese preciso momento, sin despegar su mirada a aquellos zafiros azules, Manny tuvo la gran revelación. _Vaya, Granpapi tuvo mucha razón… yo sí que estaba ciego_, pensó. Ahora con menos esfuerzo y nervios, le esbozó una amplia sonrisa e inclinó lentamente su cabeza hacia delante hasta reposar suavemente su frente con la de Frida, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Soltando una pequeña risa por el conducta de Manny, Frida se sintió de lo más cómoda en cómo estaban que deseó que continuaran de ese modo por un largo tiempo. La música continuó pero, al parecer, el ritmo ya empezaba a acelerarse apenas un poco, pero los chicos le prestaron poca atención a ese cambio y siguieron a su paso lento.

Los rodeaba el calor de sus cuerpos que ambos sabían que ya no era a causa del baile. Sus respiraciones silenciosas se aceleraban por cada segundo que pasaba, al igual que sus corazones. Ambos sabían lo que podía pasar en cualquier instante, pero lo que no sabían era quién iba a ser el que daba ese primer paso. El sentimiento mutuo que esperaron por mucho tiempo a que saliera era tan evidente que no hubo necesidad que alguno de los dos dijera algo, por lo que simplemente no despegaron sus miradas y sus cuerpos, disfrutando cada momento, cada segundo que pasaba.

Frida cerró sus ojos lentamente y deslizó su mejilla contra la de él, acercándose a su oído.

-Manny… -logró susurrarle al oído antes de que perdiera la voz y aliento. Con tantos sentimientos que la atacaban por todas partes, Frida se sentía vulnerable y un tanto mareada y, el con el rozar de su cuerpo con el de él, sentía cómo sus rodillas se debilitaban. Y como leyendo sus pensamientos, Manny le rodeó la cintura con su cola para que se mantuviera estable y junto a él.

Manny apartó un poco su cara de la de ella y, delicadamente con los dedos, la tomó de la barbilla y la levantó un poco hacia él. Con ojos entrecerrados, Frida miró cómo aquellos ojos color esmeralda se acercaban a los de ella. Cerrando nuevamente los ojos, ella apartó un poco sus labios, invitándolo a que se siguiera acercando más a ella, y Manny no rechazó tal oferta. Se acercó más y más hasta que pudo rozarle sus suaves labios con los de él, inspirando aquel aliento dulce que emanaba la boca de su mejor amiga. Se acercó un poco más para cerrar el espacio, que separaba sus labios, con un beso… pero en ese instante las luces se apagaron y todo el salón quedó a oscuras.

Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió más a Manny, sino fue el calor de Frida que desapareció junto con la luz. Él no la podía sentir junto a él, su presencia se había desvanecido por completo.

-¿Frida?... ¡Frida! –preocupado, la llamó a todo pulmón en aquella negrura, moviendo sus manos para ver si la podía encontrar de esa manera. Pero fue inútil. Frida había desaparecido, al igual que la música, la multitud en el salón, el calor… Aunque no sentía al viento soplar, tenía un frío insoportable; le hacía falta el calor de Frida, su presencia. Se sentía incompleto, perdido y confundido en aquel lugar oscuro y desconocido. ¿Dónde estaba Frida? ¿Por qué todo se volvió tan oscuro y vacío?... ¿Dónde estaba él? Alterado, trotó por todos lados, creando eco con cada paso que daba, y buscando algo, cualquier cosa, hasta que se tropezó y cayó…

_Continuará…_


	3. Tercera parte

**Realidad… ¿o fantasía?**

_Parte final_

Manny despertó, mareado, en una superficie sólida. Pensó que debió haberse golpeado la cabeza con esa superficie por el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Soltó un leve gemido, frotándose la cabeza con la mano, cuando intentó sentarse. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al percatarse de que se encontraba solo y en su propia habitación. Pero, ¿no es que se encontraba en el Club de Salsa, con Frida? ¿Y qué fue ese apagón?

Mareado y confundido, Manny intentó de ponerse en pie y maquinar en su mente ese extraño suceso. Pero sentía las piernas débiles y simplemente se sentó en la orilla de su cama y, al mirar al suelo, frunció el ceño. ¿Se habrá caído de la cama? De seguro porque no encontraba otra razón de ese efecto de caída que sintió al despertarse de su sueño. Sueño… ¡Sueño!

-¡Oh no! –susurró Manny ante su terrible realización y se desplomó en la cama. _Entonces, todo aquello fue simplemente… ¿un sueño?_ Pensó el chico moreno mientras empezaba a sentir como se le hundían sus adentros.

Pero todo se sintió tan real, tan vívido. Las emociones, el cansancio, su acelerado pulso, el gozo, el disfrute, el calor de Frida… su delicado roce, su suave piel, aquellos perfectos labios…. Fue todo tan real; además, en ese momento siente todo su cuerpo agotado como si hubiera bailado toda la noche. Entonces, ¡¿cómo es posible que todo lo ocurrido sea un sueño?! Por lo que, en ese momento, fue cuando le llegó otra razón a su cabeza e hizo que se le subieran los ánimos.

-Puede que en realidad no fue un sueño, sino que todo pasó anoche y yo no me acuerde qué pasó después de ese…momento –al recordar lo último que ocurrió, se ruborizó un poco. Él estaba a un centímetro de besar a Frida antes de que la oscuridad lo cegara. Y hablando de ciegos, ¿qué habrá sido ese apagón, lo habrán noqueado en ese momento por eso que no recuerda nada? Vaya, que patético si hubiera sido así; un simple golpe y ya noqueado hasta despertar al día siguiente. Pero bueno, luego tendrá tiempo de debatirse si fue un sueño o no, ya que tenía otro asunto pendiente.

Realidad o sueño, cualquiera que haya sido, en todo lo que sucedió en el Club hizo que le abriera los ojos a Manny y que comprendiera ese sentimiento que lo tenía confundido por semanas: él estaba enamorado de Frida.

Manny sabía que tiene que decírselo, decirle todo lo que siente por ella. Ya sea tarde o temprano; y es mejor temprano que nunca. Además, por alguna razón él se sentía muy confiado que ella le iba a corresponder; puede que sea porque en el Club ella lo mostraba de esa manera. Decidido, con ánimos y sin perder más tiempo, Manny se levantó de la cama, giró su hebilla y se transformó en El Tigre. Saltó por la ventana abierta y, brincando velozmente de techo en techo, se dirigió hacia la casa de Frida.

Al llegar, Manny se posó sobre la orilla de la ventana del segundo piso de la casa y miró dentro de la habitación de Frida, a ver si ella se encontraba ahí. Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero Manny pudo visualizar una silueta recostada sobre la cama de Frida. _De seguro que es ella,_ pensó para sus adentros mientras miraba aquella silueta dibujada con la luz de la luna que hacía que su corazón se le acelerara por los nervios... Un momento, ¿luna? ¿Ya era de noche? Bah. Manny le dio poca importancia y se dedicó a abrir el cerrojo de la ventana para entrar a la habitación. Con una de sus garras, abrió la ventana con un cuidado de no romperla y/o provocar algún ruido que la despertara. Exitoso, deslizó la ventana hacia arriba y entró al cuarto sin hacer sonido con sus pisadas. Giró nuevamente su hebilla y se destransformó antes de dirigirse hacia la cama de Frida. Y en efecto, sí era ella. Frida estaba profundamente dormida. Que tranquila que se veía ahí acostada de medio lado, quieta y con una respiración lenta y suave, que Manny se derritió con solo mirarla. Se sentó en la cama a su lado, le quitó delicadamente con los dedos un mechón azul de su cara, y simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándola. Con la tenue luz de la luna que reflejaba en su cara, Frida se veía hermosa y con aquellos provocativos labios levemente abiertos le dieron un deseo a Manny en probarlos. Manny se inclinó hacia Frida, acercando su cara con la de ella, ya a un par de centímetros de sus labios a los de ella…

-¿Manny? –susurró la chica peli azul, lo cual provocó que Manny se sobresaltara y cayera fuera de la cama.

-¡Frida! Jeje, estabas despierta, –Manny soltó un pequeña risa avergonzada mientras se levantaba del suelo, haciendo que se sacudía el polvo de sus jeans. En cambio, sin percatarse del nerviosismo de Manny o de lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, Frida de sentó en su cama distraídamente y se frotó suavemente los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Manny? –sin darle tiempo de que le contestara, Frida continuó. –¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño un poco… no sé. Estábamos bailando en el Club de Salsa y tú estabas por… –se detuvo, se fijó en el reloj y luego miró a Manny con los ojos abiertos como platos. –El Club de Salsa, la apertura, ¡Manny, vamos a llegar tarde! –dijo casi que gritando, dio un brinco fuera de la cama y se dirigió a su armario.

-¿Eh? –el chico parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, que van a llegar tarde? Entonces, ¿en realidad, todo lo que pasó, sí fue un… sueño? Vaya, que depresión. Por lo extraño que fue, Manny había despertado _en_ un sueño. Alistarse en seis minutos, el discurso, Frida en ese vestido, todos los bailes (¿será por eso que bailó tan bien?), las conversaciones aleatorias, Frida en ese vestido, lo que a unos milímetros se convertiría en un beso… todo fue pura fantasía de Manny.

-Cómo que '¿eh?'. Manny despierta y además ¡mírate! Ni siquiera estás listo. Y no me contestaste antes, ¿por qué es que estas aquí? –Frida sacó su vestido del armario y dio media para mirarlo. Pero se quedó quieta, perpleja al ver lo decaído que se veía su amigo. –Manny, ¿te encuentras bien?

Manny alzó su mirada hacia la de su amiga. Vio cómo su cara reflejaba preocupación y él no quería que ella se sintiera preocupada por la loquera que le giraba en su cabeza. De por sí, fuera sueño o no, o que ella le corresponda o no, pero él ya estaba decidido a que llegaría a decirle lo que siente, ya que sus sentimientos sí son verdaderos.

Manny suspiró y caminó hacia donde Frida se encontraba. Él ignoró el hecho de que lo que iba a hacer la podría confundir. Le quitó la bolsa donde se encontraba el vestido de las manos de Frida y la tiró hacia la cama, la tomó de las manos y las miró antes de levantar su mirada en aquellos confundidos ojos azul zafiro. Se fue aproximando hacia ella, pero eso hizo que ella diera unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que se topó con la pared. Manny la tenía arrinconada, y éste se acercó aún más a ella sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

–… ¿M-Manny? –susurró la peli azul; igual, sin apartar sus ojos de la mirada penetrante pero cálida de su mejor amigo. _¿Qué haces? Me estas asustando_, quiso decirle pero su voz se perdió al sentir que su corazón se le aceleraba a cada segundo.

-Frida, tengo que decirte algo… importante. Yo… –murmuró Manny, con una media sonrisa, al ir acercando su cara a la de ella, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella. Como si hubiera perdido una batalla, Frida suspiró lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, sin retractarse de lo que Manny le vaya a hacer. Manny le posó dulcemente una mano en la mejilla e hizo que alzara un poco la cara. Que, al igual que en su sueño, se fue acercando lentamente hasta que solo se encontraba a un par de centímetros de los labios de Frida… A un centímetro… Medio centímetro…

Y una gran explosión estalló no más de unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Frida, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Frida y se dirigió a la ventana, Manny la siguió. Dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el pilar de humo ascendiente y de los escombros que la explosión provocó. Con una risa malévola, no fue nadie más que la mismísima Sartana de los Muertos quien destruyó por completo el… ¡Club de Salsa!

-¡Nooo! –gritó Frida. –¡Manny, tienes que…! –pero no tuvo que decir más, Manny ya estaba haciendo girar su hebilla y se transformó en ¡El Tigre! Pero antes de que saltara por la ventana, se volteó frente a Frida y colocó las manos en sus hombros. La miró a los ojos y le esbozó una gran sonrisa pícara.

-Luego te digo, -le dijo y Frida le devolvió la sonrisa. Satisfecho por la respuesta de Frida, Manny saltó por la ventana.

Frida se apoyó sobre cuadro de la ventana y vio como la silueta oscura del indeciso desaparecía entre la noche con un estruendoso rugido. Las acciones de su mejor amigo le revelaban mucho a ella de lo que él le quería decir. Aunque ella ya tenía la idea, ella quería escucharlo de Manny, de sus propias palabras, sus caricias y acciones. Y no querría que fuera de otro modo. Sonriendo ampliamente, Frida lo iba a esperar; y ella sabía muy bien que no iba a ser por mucho tiempo.

_Fin_

_Bueno, que les pareció? Espero que no muy confuso jeje lo siento por tardarme tanto en subir estos últimos caps, pero es que mi viaje a Disney se adelantó y no me dio tiempo de terminarlo antes (cirque du soleil es lo mejor que he visto, fue estupendamente maravilloso!) ejem, bueno, como había dicho antes, me inspiré en escribir este fic en la lírica de una de mis canciones favoritas. y como no creo que la hayan adivinado jeje, la canción es Digital Love de Daft Punk. Por si quieren saber cual es la líric, aca c las pongo:_

_Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long_

Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rhythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun  
We were dancing all night long

The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true

_Espero que la hayan disfrutado!! No me quedo como la tenía en mi cabecita pero aun asi me gusto como me quedo jeje y supuestamente lo iba a hacer de simplemente dos capítulos pero al final dicidí hacerlo en tres jeje y si están un toque confundidos, toda la segunda parte/capitulo fue el sueño de Manny._

_Ah si! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!! De veras que me suben los ánimos de seguir escribiendo y me ponen muy feliz; oh! Y hablando se eso, porfa díganme si mi forma de escribir es confusa jeje o en qué debo cambiar :D gracias! Nos vemos/leemos_

_~dR _

_**Disclaimer:**__ El Tigre © __Jorge Gutiérrez & Sandra Equihua;; Digital Love © Daft Punk._


End file.
